Leukotrienes (LT) are oxidized lipids that are produced by several cell types including neutrophils, mast cells, eosinophils, basophils, monocytes and macrophages. The first committed step in the intracellular synthesis of LTs involves oxidation of arachidonic acid by 5-lipoxygenase (5-LO) to leukotriene A4 (LTA4), a process requiring the 5-lipoxygenase-activating protein (FLAP). Leukotriene A4 hydrolase (LTA4H) catalyzes the hydrolysis of LTA4 to produce leukotriene B4 (LTB4). Through the engagement of the LTB4 receptors (BLT1, BLT2), LTB4 stimulates an array of pro-inflammatory responses (leukocyte chemotaxis, cytokine release, etc.). The leukotriene pathway has been implicated in diseases in which inflammation is a critical component of the pathology; these include cancer, asthma, atherosclerosis, colitis, glomerularnephritis, and pain (for a review, see M. Peters-Golden and W. R. Henderson, Jr., M.D., N. Engl. J. Med., 2007, 357, 1841-1854).